tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
DigiDestined
The DigiDestined (選ばれし子供達, Erabareshi Kodomotachi?, lit. "Chosen Children") are the major heroes in the Digimon media franchise who have been chosen by certain beings to protect the Digital World, a plane which originated from data produced by Earth's telecommunications networks. This plane is often beset by evil forces, and is closely linked to Earth; saving the Digital World usually saves the Earth as well. The term is primarily used in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon Frontier, though it is sometimes used for the protagonists of the other settings in the Digimon franchise. All DigiDestined are partnered with a Digimon, and possess a Digivice; however, these are not defining characteristics, as the "Tamers" in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 and Digimon Tamers had the same characteristics and were not considered DigiDestined. While there are many heroic Digimon who can fight to save their world, a DigiDestined child enables their partner to more quickly grow in power by Digivolving to higher levels of power. This ability to grow quickly allows the DigiDestined's Digimon to quickly surpass the most powerful of enemies, making them instrumental in saving the worlds. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DigiDestined# hide *1 Digimon Adventure / Digimon Adventure 02 **1.1 List of the DigiDestined (Adventure) **1.2 List of the DigiDestined (Adventure 02) **1.3 List of the International DigiDestined ***1.3.1 American DigiDestined ***1.3.2 Chinese DigiDestined ***1.3.3 Vietnamese DigiDestined ***1.3.4 Indian DigiDestined ***1.3.5 Australian DigiDestined ***1.3.6 French DigiDestined ***1.3.7 Mexican DigiDestined ***1.3.8 Russian DigiDestined **1.4 Dark Spore Children *2 Digimon Tamers **2.1 List of the DigiDestined *3 Digimon Frontier **3.1 List of the DigiDestined *4 Digimon Savers (Data Squad) **4.1 List of the DigiDestined **4.2 Characters With Digivices *5 Digimon Xros Wars (Fusion) **5.1 List of the DigiDestined **5.2 Digimon Hunters **5.3 Other Children with Fusion Loaders *6 See also *7 References Digimon Adventure / Digimon Adventure 02http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=1 edit In Digimon Adventure the DigiDestined were chosen by unseen digital beings that wished to help the Digital World from the chaos brought upon it by Apocalymon's influence. There is no information on who chose the DigiDestined of Adventure 02. Although it has been stated that the DigiDestined from Adventure were chosen because of an earlier battle between Agumon and Parrotmon (in which Tai and Kari helped Agumon Digivolve into Greymon), the second set of DigiDestined were chosen because of various things that the group from Adventure did. Yolei was chosen because she sent many emails during the battle with Diaboromon on the internet, Cody was chosen because he was in the plane that Garudamon saved from crashing when the sky opened, and Davis was part of the group of people who were being held inside the convention center when Myotismon was looking for the 8th DigiDestined. The twelve main DigiDestined in Adventure and Adventure 02 all come from Japan. Late in the series, they discover that there are DigiDestined in many other parts of the world. Unlike the Japanese DigiDestined, some of the international DigiDestined teams had multiple children paired with the same species of Digimon. Not all of the international Chosen Children were named, and not all were shown. List of the DigiDestined (Adventure)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=2 edit List of the DigiDestined (Adventure 02)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=3 edit List of the International DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=4 edit American DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=5 edit *Micheal **Partnered with Betamon *Wallace (Willis) **Partnered with Terriermon and Lopmon *Sam (Phil in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Flarerizamon *Tatum **Partnered with Airdramon *Maria **Partnered with Centarumon *Steve **Partnered with Frigimon *Lou **Partnered with Tortomon Chinese DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=6 edit *Three Hoi Brothers (Poi Brothers in English dub version) **Each of them is partnered with his own Syakomon *Yue Hong **Partnered with Apemon Vietnamese DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=7 edit *Dien **Partnered with Gorillamon. Indian DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=8 edit *Mina **Partnered with Meramon. Australian DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=9 edit *Dingo (Derek in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Crabmon *Unnamed Australian Chosen Children **Their partners include a Tapirmon, a Divermon and 2 Gizamon French DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=10 edit *Catherine Deneuve **Partnered with Floramon *Unnamed French Chosen Children **Their partners include an Elecmon, a Gotsumon, and 2 Gazimon, Vegiemon, and 2 Vilemon Mexican DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=11 edit *Chichos (Rosa in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with a Gotsumon *Unnamed Mexican Chosen Children **These DigiDestined were only referred to. Neither they nor their partners were shown on-screen. Russian DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=12 edit *Yuri **Partnered with Kuwagamon *Lara (Sonya in the English dubbed version) **Partnered with Snimon *Anna **Partnered with Unimon *Unnamed Siberian Chosen Children **Each of them is partnered with a Frigimon Dark Spore Childrenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=13 edit *Takashi Yoshizawa **Partnered with a Poyomon *Noriko Kwada **Partnered with a Punimon *Hiroshi Shibata **Partnered with a Nyokimon *Keiko Kurata **Partnered with a YukimiBotamon Digimon Tamershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=14 edit The children that are called DigiDestined in Adventure and Adventure 02 are referred to in later seasons as Digimon Tamers. However, in the English dub of Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, the first Tamers movie, Omnimon calls the Tamers "DigiDestined" Because of this, Takato also calls them "DigiDestined". There are also a few instances throughout the early episodes of the series where Takato calls himself "a DigiDestined" instead of a Tamer. List of the DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=15 edit Digimon Frontierhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=16 edit The DigiDestined in Digimon Frontier were chosen from a pool of potential DigiDestined gathered by Ophanimon. These children have no Digimon partners. They use the power of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, deceased Digimon heroes that saved the Digital World of this series in its ancient past, to transform into Digimon themselves. List of the DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=17 edit Digimon Savers (Data Squad)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=18 edit The main human characters of this series possess Digivices but are referred to as "partners" or simply the Data Squad (in the English dub) rather than "Digidestined" as they were mostly chosen by DATS. List of the DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=19 edit Characters With Digiviceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=20 edit *Commander-General Yoshima **Partnered with Kamemon *Commander Sampson **Partnered with Kudamon *Dr. Spencer Damon **Partnered with BanchoLeomon *Miki Kurosaki **Partnered with PawnChessmon (Black) *Megumi Shirokawa **Partnered with PawnChessmon (White) *Kristy Damon **"Partnered" with Biyomon Digimon Xros Wars (Fusion)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=21 edit Unlike the previous series, the children in Digimon Fusion are generals who originally each lead a group of Digimon: A main Digimon partner and several others used to augment that Digimon's power through Digi Fusion. Though they are never stated to be, it stands to reason that each person with a Fusion Loader who is on the good side would be considered DigiDestined. List of the DigiDestinedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=22 edit Digimon Huntershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=23 edit Other Children with Fusion Loadershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=24 edit *Hideaki Mashimo **His main Digimon is Dobermon *Kiichi Funabashi **Partnered with Locomon *Mizuki **Partnered with Submarimon *Haruki **Partnered with Witchmon *Noboru **Partnered with Allomon *Ken **Partnered with ShimaUnimon See alsohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=25 edit *List of characters in the Digimon World series Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&action=edit&section=26 edit |- style="height: 2px;" | colspan="2"| |- ! class="navbox-group" scope="row"|Characters | class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*List of Digimon*DigiDestined *''World'' *''Adventure V-Tamer 01'' *''Adventure'' *''Tamers'' *''Frontier'' *''Data Squad'' *''Fusion'' |- style="height: 2px;" | colspan="2"| |- ! class="navbox-group" scope="row"|Other | class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="padding: 0px; width: 100%; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid;"|*Locations*Virtual pet |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DigiDestined&oldid=619655155"Categories: *Digimon *Child superheroes Hidden categories: *Articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction from October 2009 *All articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction *Anime and manga articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction *Articles containing Japanese-language text Navigation menu Personal tools *Create account *Log in Namespaces *Article *Talk Variants Views *Read *Edit *View history More Search Navigation *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikimedia Shop Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version Languages *Français *Italiano Edit links*This page was last modified on 3 August 2014 at 10:06. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Mobile view * Category:Digimon/Franchise Category:Digimon Category:Digimon/Characters Category:Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:MediaMass Category:Characters that Should Be in Mediamass Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters